Holic After Story
by DiegoAnime3000
Summary: Everyday He was in the store. He was paying the price. To see "them" again. Watanuki/Himawari/Doumeki 4ever
1. Chapter 1

**The right choice**

**W: Watanuki Y: Yuko M&M: Maru & Moro M: Mokona D: Doumeki H: Himawari**

Watanuki was sitting on the sofa. Thinking about his life and the life of his friends. Doumeki was always the same. Serious and sarcastic. He comes to the store all days to see if Watanuki is okay. As for Himawari. She had been divorced. Her husband couldn´t resist all the pain she bring to him so he let her alone. Watanuki started thinking about… It´s something will change. All this time in trapped in this store will change something. He is not very concerned about it. He is trying to be safe but deep inside his heart. He is suffering… But he saw that tape… Yuko was alive somehow so he decided to keep waiting for her.

W: "A customer"

Watanuki get up and go to the shop entrance just to see the girl of the tape he saw.

Y: "I´m back. Watanuki"

W: "Welcome back. Yuko-san"

He goes for her and hugs her gently. She was alive.

W: "I miss you so much"

Y: "I miss you too. Watanuki"

Maru, Moro and Mokona recognized Yuko when they saw her. They hug Yuko very strong. They were all happy to see her again.

"We miss you so much!"

Finally. It´s time for payback. The next day they were all eating Watanuki food. Yuko was so happy to felt the taste of the best food of all. In the night. Yuko and Watanuki were alone drinking together.

Y: "How is everyone? Give me the details."

W: "Doumeki is like always. So annoying. But Himawari…"

Y: "How is she?"

W: "She is very sad on these days. Her husband left her. She is living on Doumeki temple now."

Y: "The two are living in the same place? You must be upset with Doumeki"

W: "No. It was my idea. I don't want she feel alone in that apartment where she used to live. I ask Doumeki to take care of her."

Y: "I see. You have change like I always wanted. Thank you for wait all the time just for me but I have something to tell you. Watanuki."

W: "What is it?"

Y: "I´m going to grant your wish."

W: "What? But my wish has become truth. You are here with me."

Y: "No. I´m going to grant your other wish. Watanuki. Once you left the store you won't be able to enter again and you won't see spirits anymore. And they are going to leave you alone."

W: "But I want to be here with you. I´m going to life forever with you."

Yuko started to cry. She feels guilty because it was because of her than Watanuki has been trapped all this time without his friends. She was the most important person for Watanuki but she is not the one who can´t make him happy.

Y: "I´m sorry. Watanuki… My wish it´s so selfish. I´m asking than you suffer but what I really want it´s than you can be happy."

W: "What?"

Y: "Watanuki. I wish for your happiness. I can´t grant you this. Just one person can´t grant that wish and there are others people who are suffering because of your choice."

W: "I understand. I was not able to make the right choice that day."

Y: "Only you can grant the wishes of the people who most care of you."

The next day

Watanuki can´t stop of thinking about his wish. He wants to be with the people he loves with his friends but if he does it. He would lose someone else. But he wants to grant her wish and her wish was his happiness and only getting out of the store he would be able to live like a normal person. That´s what he want from the beginning.

Y: "So… What are you going to do?"

W: "I´ll do it. I´ll leave the store forever."

Y: "I´m very happy to hear that. Don´t worry about. You won´t be able to enter the shop anymore but still we can communicated with Doumeki."

W: "I like that idea"

Maru, Moro and Mokona were sad. They passed twelve years with Watanuki. Mokona reminded that moment when Clow disappeared but Yuko was there and he could live happy with Yuko.

M&M: "We are going to miss you Watanuki"

W: "I´m going to miss you too. Maru. Moro."

Watanuki kissed their cheeks. They started to cry but they want that Watanuki live happy. All this time they were not wishing for his life. Instead for his happiness.

M: "I´m going to miss your food. And you of course."

Watanuki caress Mokona.

W: "I won´t be able to enter this shop again but I will sent you the best food I will made. I promise."

M: "Yeah!"

Watanuki started to walk to the store entrance and he looks back.

"Goodbye…"

"Goodbye. Watanuki!"

He left the store. Everything begins there and then it all comes to an end. But it wasn´t the end of his job. He still has some wishes to grant. He walks to Doumeki temple. It was Doumeki and Himawari house now. He still remember the way. Nothing had changed out of the store. It´s all the same. He feels something in his body. His hair was growing as he. Twelve years of growth in a moment. All the time he loses. He figured out that there wasn´t spirits. He can´t see them and they can´t do anything to him. He was a normal person like everybody else. His wish was granted. Then he found Doumeki temple and enter… They were in the entrance.

W: "Hello guys."

Doumeki and Himawari were surprised. Completely in shock.

W: "What? Did something wrong?"

Himawari recognized Watanuki. She runs for him and she gives him a great huge. The two felt out and she was still on him.

H: "I´m so happy to see you. I miss you so much. Are you okay? Why your hair is so long?"

W: "I´m okay. Don´t worry. I´ll explain this."

Himawari smile and she continue on him. They look with great happiness but Doumeki break that moment. Like always.

D: "If you want to continue that. Please go to a room."

Himawari blush and she get up. She was so happy to see him that she forgot that she was on him.

W: "Doumeki! You are going to pay for this! Why you have to ruin everything when I´m with Himawari! Eh?"

He was angry but then he calm down and he just smile to Doumeki.

D: "What´s with you? Why are you smiling to me like that?"

W: "You know? I felt like if we were in the school… Just like the old times."

He is right. It was just like the school days when they were together. The three of them. Watanuki get up and he enter to the temple with Doumeki and Himawari.

**I´m sorry. I can´t explain why Watanuki grows up but this is a fanfic and everything is possible. :)**

**Next chapter: April 1****st**** and after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 1****st**** and after that**

**W: Watanuki Y: Yuko D: Doumeki H: Himawari S: Sakurako K: Kaoruko**

It was going to be April 1st and everyone were exciting but it was not going to be the same for Himawari. She can be with him every day. After all. They live in the same place but she can´t be with him much time. She still can hurt him but she can see him every day and that was enough for her.

"Happy birthday Watanuki!"

W: "Thanks to everyone. I´m so glad you´re here."

Watanuki was very happy but he feels like if someone misses. Then Yuko enters to the temple with Mokona.

Y: "Happy birthday Watanuki!"

W: "Yuko-san! What are you doing here?"

Y: "Ey! That´s not the way to treat a guest."

W: "I´m sorry. It´s just… I´m happy to see here."

Y: "I never told you that I wouldn´t be able to leave the shop."

W: "Yuko-san…"

Y: "Now everyone! It´s time to celebrate!"

Watanuki feels like he didn´t miss anyone. Himawari, Doumeki, Kohane, Mokona and Yuko where there. He was happy. A few hours passed and Yuko come close to Doumeki.

Y: "Doumeki. I haven´t pay you the price for taking care of him. Please. Give me the egg."

D: "What are you going to do with it?"

Y: "I´m sorry but this egg is useless."

D: "What? So why you give it to me?"

Y: "Because this make than you don't make a choice. You were just taking care of him like always."

D: "I see. So what are you going to do now?"

Y: "I´m going to make this temple protect Watanuki at all cost. Only here. Watanuki will be able to live in peace and without anything that could hurt him. Even Himawari will lose her bad luck while she is here but I won´t make anything if you don´t tell me to do it. It´s time to make your choice."

Doumeki was thinking about it. He wishes for Watanuki happiness too and he wants to keep him safe.

D: "Then do it."

Yuko started to make an incantation that lit the entire temple. It works.

Y: "Now. Watanuki will be safe while he is here."

D: "Thanks. Yuko"

Y: "No. Thanks to you. You are the one who stay with him all these years."

The next day.

W: "I´ll be back in a few hours."

H: "Be carefully Watanuki-kun."

Watanuki went to make the shopping's. In the way. He meets with the twins.

W: "Hello! Kaoruko-san. Sakurako-san."

S&K: "Watanuki! OMG! We haven´t see you for a long time!

W: "How have you been?"

S&K: "We are fine. How are you?"

W: "I´m really fine!"

Watanuki remember that day. The last time he was in the streets he saw them. The last time he talks with someone out of the store. They were shopping too so they went together.

W: "It´s incredible than you have meet another twins."

K: "Yeah! What a coincidence!"

W: "There are no coincidences. Just the inevitable."

The twins started to laugh a little.

S: "That´s so funny but if it´s truth then I love than the destiny gives me this life."

Watanuki started to think than everything was planned from the beginning. He is now with his friends. He is happy now that he can be with the people he loves. When he arrived to the shop he saw Himawari in the entrance. She was worried about him.

H: "There you are! Why it take you so long?"

W: "I´m sorry. It takes me long than I expected but I meet some friends today."

H: "Really? Who?"

W: "Do you remember the twins which Doumeki and I hang out? They were shopping so I met them and we went to a café."

H: "So… You meet with some girls."

W: "Eh?"

H: "What happened between you and them?"

W: "Nothing! We just eat some pie together that´s all."

H: "Are you sure?"

W: "Yeah. Why it care you so much? Are you my girlfriend?"

Himawari blushed a little and she looked down.

W: "They told me that they meet another twins and they invited me to their wedding."

H: "What? They´re going to get married!"

W: "Yeah. It isn´t great?"

Himawari started thinking about her ex-husband. She had a sad look on her.

H: "I see. So they meet the right men. I hope one day I can meet that special one too."

A great silence fall. She enters to the temple and Watanuki follow her to a room.

W: "I´m so sorry about your ex-husband"

H: "I´m the one who is sorry I was hurt him all this time. And now he leaves me. Just like everyone I meet."

Watanuki take Himawari hand.

W: "That´s not truth. I´m still here remember? I won´t leave you alone. I will never do it!"

H: "Watanuki…"

W: "I´m so sorry Himawari. I leave you alone for a long time. But now I´m here and I´ll be with you forever."

H: "Thank you Watanuki! I´m very glad to meet you. You know? When Doumeki told me about what Yuko did to this temple I was very happy to hear that. Now we can take our hands and nothing bad will happen to you."

W: "I need to give him the thanks. All this time he has been taking care of me but I just call him idiot."

H: "And he told me that my bad luck would disappear while I´m here so we can be do more than just take our hands."

W: "What do you mean?"

Himawari push him against the floor and she kissed him passionately.

H: "Watanuki! I love you! I´m so happy that we can be together now. I was waiting all these years for this."

W: "Himawari… I love you too!"

They kissed again. They love each other and now they can be together. Watanuki was happy as Himawari. In that moment. Doumeki enter to the room and he saw them without shirts.

D: "So you follow my advice and you go to a room."

Himawari get up and she buckles her shirt again. In that moment. The only thing in Watanuki head was to kill Doumeki. He was so angry but at the same time. If it wasn´t for him. He wouldn´t be able to be with Himawari.

The next day

W: "Doumeki!"

D: "What is it?"

W: "I´m going to visit Kohane-chan. Will you go with me?"

D: "Okay. If you insist."

Watanuki knows that he must give him the thanks for what he do for him. Between them. The things were going to changed. For their happiness.

**Next time: A visit, A smile and A proposal! Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A visit, A smile and A proposal**

**W: Watanuki D: Doumeki K: Kohane Km: Kohane mother O: Obba-san H: Himawari Hp: Himawari parents Y: Yuko M: Mokona**

W: "Hi! Kohane-chan!"

K: "Kimihiro-kun. Doumeki-san. I´m glad you´re here. How are you two? "

W: "I´m fine"

D: "I´m fine too"

K: "So. What brings you here?"

W: "I want to see obba-san"

K: "Okay. I will go for her"

Kohane look for her grandma while Watanuki and Doumeki where in the kitchen waiting for her. Kohane moms enter to the room.

Km: "You! You´re that guy!"

W: "You´re Kohane mom right? I´m sorry. I couldn´t meet you before. My name is Kimihiro Watanuki"

Km: "I´m Kohane mother… I´m so sorry about that day. When I throw you the hot tea."

W: "You don´t have to worry about it."

Km: "I never found you before. I always want to give you the thanks."

W: "About what?"

Km: "About Kohane. I´m so glad she could meet you. After she meets you that day in the Sakura tree. She started to changed. Me and my daughter start to changed. We could be happy because of you. Thank you so much!

W: "You´re welcome"

Kohane enters to the room with her grandma.

O: "So. Kimihiro comes to see us. I was excepting you."

W: "I´m so glad to be here. It´s been so long."

O: "The last time you come you were making some tasty food with Kohane right?"

K: "Yeah! Kimihiro-kun teaches me his cook techniques."

D: "He doesn´t have cook techniques. It´s just all the food he makes is tasty."

W: "Thank you. Doumeki."

Doumeki was surprised like Kohane. It was the first time he give him the thanks for an accomplished. The grandma was smiling. She knows that they were friends but both of them never realized it.

When they return to home. Their home. They found a note of Himawari which says:

H: "I´m going to visit my parents. I´ll return at night."

D: "It looks like we are going to be alone tonight."

W: "I got an idea"

A few hours later. Himawari bring their parents to the temple but when they came they just find… Watanuki, Doumeki, Yuko and Mokona passed out.

W: "Hello! Himawari-chan! Come here my little sunflower!"

H: "Watanuki-kun!"

Hp: "What! He is your boyfriend! It´s not the calm guy there."

H: "No that´s Doumeki and he is only a friend."

D: "But I want to be something more!"

H: "Even Doumeki is drunk" she thinks

Doumeki was passed out with the special sake that Yuko bring.

Watanuki approached Himawari and kissed her passionately in front of their parents. Mokona scream:

Kiss! Kiss! A drunk kiss!

Hp: "What! That thing can talk!"

M: "I´m not a thing. I´m Mokona"

Yuko tells Doumeki that there is nothing to worry about it. She can erase their memories but first she wants to hear what would they said.

H: "Watanuki. You are drunk!"

W: "I´m not drunk! I feel a little alone without you so I decided to invited Yuko and Mokona. Oh! And the Sake of course!"

She wanted that he meet her parents but not in that way.

W: "So who are they?"

H: "They are my parents"

W: "Oh! I see! You have a great daughter. She is the love of my life."

H: "Watanuki-kun…"

Watanuki take Himawari hands. He was drunk but he tried to calm down.

W: "Himawari. I love you so much. I love more than anything in this world."

H: "Thanks Watanuki. I love you too."

Their parents think that he loves her and even drunk he makes her happy giving all the love she needs. Even drunk they approved Watanuki. They started to drink too and they were passed out just like everyone.

The next day.

W: "Oh! My head! I drink too much last night"

Watanuki realize that he was in a bed with Himawari. They spend the night together without interruptions. He takes his clothes from the floor and get dressed. Himawari was still sleeping so he curls her on the bed and went to the kitchen to make the breakfast. Yuko erase the memories about Mokona and took Himawari parents to their house. Doumeki get up with a headache. He went to the kitchen and Watanuki was making the breakfast.

W: "Last night was very crazy isn´t?"

D: "Yeah! I can't remember anything."

W: "Me too but I hope Yuko tell me everything… Doumeki. I want to give you the thanks."

D: "Why?"

W: "For everything. You have been a very important person to me. I never realized but you have been always with me. I´m glad we meet."

A great silence fall.

D: "It took you twelve years to give the thanks."

Watanuki approached his hand and Doumeki take it. They were the best friends and they will always be.

W: "Really! Thank you for everything! We should have nights like yesterday?"

D: "Yeah! I want more of that sake."

Doumeki was smiling. He was happy. Everything changed. He is now with his friends.

H: "I always knew that you were friends."

Watanuki and Doumeki turned to see Himawari who was listening all the time.

W: "Himawari. You wake up. The breakfast is ready."

The three friends were eating together in the yard. Watanuki saw Doumeki with a great smile on his face.

W: "Why are you smiling like that?"

D: "It´s just… It´s like if we were in the school recess. The three eating together like always."

W: "You are right. I miss this so much. Being with my best friend and the girl I love."

He was very happy but one thing was missing. When Himawari was in the pond of the temple. Watanuki come to her a little shy.

W: "It´s not great? The three of us living in the same place. Being together like always have to be."

H: "Yeah"

W: "Only one thing is missing"

"Uh?"

He knelt and takes Himawari hand.

"Himawari Kunogi. I promised I will love you forever. I will make you happy and I will be with you until the end"

Watanuki pulled a beautiful ring and said:

"Himawari Kunogi… Will you marry me?"

Himawari remember the proposal of his husband but she knows that Watanuki will never leave her. He loves her and she loves him.

"Yes! Of course I´ll marry you!"

She threw herself to Watanuki and she starts crying. She was so happy as he. Doumeki was seeing them. He smiles. Himawari and Doumeki are the only who can make Watanuki happy. The only persons who can grant his wish as he can grant their wishes.

**This is just the beginning of a new life.**

**Next time: Homecoming**

**Reviews! Please!**


End file.
